I'll protect YOU now!
by SakuraSamora
Summary: Revised, used to be titled New Strength. Kagome and Shippo are taken to another world and no one knows why. Wait, Naruku has a secret? And what do you mean Kagome's not a human...OR DEMON? What is she then? o.O hmmm, GO SHIPPO GO! READ READ READ!
1. Gone

Well I completely revised this story. The story is still the same, wording might be differently but this story is so old no ones going to notice lol. Anyways. I do hope you like the new version, I do. I'm posting 5 chapters and updating from there. My amount of reviews will determine how quickly I update!

Chapter 1

"KAGOME SHIPPO HIDE NOW….. HURRY IT'S NOT SAFE HERE". Inuyasha shouted over the loud roar of the 5-ton bear demon attacking the village.

Sango and Miroku were to busy trying to fight off the lower class demons that tagged along with the bear demon to notice an old women tattered behind Kagome and Shippo, weaving her arms in circular motions.

'Its time my young miko, to bring out your true power' the woman's eyes closed tight, a blue light soon formed in front of her hands and the energy enveloped Kagome's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as the light engulfed her body. "KAGOME", Shippo lunged himself at her but was soon caught in the light unable to get out of the ball of energy. Instead he latched himself to Kagomes chest.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled. "THAT'S IT". With one final and well timed blow he managed to defeat the monster and ran towards Kagome. He aimed to grasp her arm but the strange and unfamiliar energy field threw him back and he was forced to watch in horror as his best friend slowly disappeared.

"KAGOME NO DON'T LEAVE ME" He screamed out to her trying desperately to grab her.

"Inuyasha… I love you" Kagome knew she couldn't escape with her final moment she said what she held in her heart.

"NO KAGOME I NEED YOU PLEASE". Then…….

'She was gone, just like that she left my life forever. It's been 2 months and we havent found a trace of Kagome, Shippo or the women I saw disappear with the one good thing in my life'. Inuyasha sat on the god tree, the one place were he could think.

"Inuyasha we need to keep going, we must find the shards. Forget about the stupid wench, she was nothing but a nuisance, she couldn't even protect herself, and you have me now. WHY DO YOU KEEP THINKING OF HER". Kikyo screamed at him unable to stand it anymore.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, 'What would Kagome think if she knew I was forced to resort to relying on Kikyo's abilities to sense the jewels?' he sighed and let his eyes open slightly. "Fine let's go, do you sense any jewels" he asked her.

"Yes east of the village."

"Fine let me go get Miroku and Sango" he jumped from his perch at the top of the tree and made his way to the village.

"Why we don't need them lets go on our own they'll just slow us down".

"I go no where with out the people I trust with my life, they are my friends and have been for a long time so lay off Kikyo" Inuyasha turned to her with intense determination in his eye's.

"Yes we have, so nothing you say or do will keep us away". Miroku and Sango came into the clearing they're usual cheerfulness now gone from their presence Kirara close behind, even she suffering from the lose of two close friends.

"Let's go the sooner we get the shards the sooner I can become a full demon and rid myself of this weak and useless body". Inuyasha still blamed himself for not being able to protect Kagome and Shippo. 'And the sooner I can get rid of Kikyo. How can I have been so stupid, I took advantage of having Kagome with me, I always thought she would be with me. I hurt her by going off with Kikyo, thinking she was the one I cared about the most, the one I had to be with because I owed it to her. I guess it's true you don't realize how much someone means to you until their taken away from you. I miss Kagome so much, her laugh, her scent, her goofy clumsiness and idiot remarks, I miss her strength and courage, her determination in everything she does, I even miss her sits she gave me. But most of all I miss her love, her sweet love…… my love, my only love. '

With every memory that invaded his mind, our Inuyasha lost a little piece of himself, soon to become a walking shell of his former self.

In a galaxy far far away… (ok not a galaxy) in a world far far away…

"Kagome when are we going back home" Shippo asked. He wasn't dressed in his normal clothes, he had a black armored vest with matching pants, a dark orange belt with little compartments. He had shoes and his hair was tied in a ponytail, his hair also lost it's fluffiness almost like someone straightened his hair. But still had a childish nature.

"Soon I hope" Kagome also adored the same armor, but her's was dark red and she had a white belt with the same sort of compartments. Her hair was left down. Yet she looked like a fighter she was still innocent.

"Shippo it will be a while I'm sorry but Kagome must finish her training, as do you if you still want it, we can send you back". A man with long blue hair came through the door holding a paper in his hand. "Her are your schedules for today". He handed them both a sheet of paper and left.

"I hope this is a good idea" Kagome said to her adopted son, and her only true companion.

So what did you think? I know there are more chapters to read but please review chapter 1 before going on to read the next.


	2. You Are The

Ok well here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Ch. 2

"Inuyasha we have been walking for a while maybe we should rest in the next village" Miroku said. They had been walking for days and only resting for a couple of hours, even Kirara was tired.

"Fine whatever" was his only reply.

"I told you they would slow us down" Kikyo said with malice in her voice.

Inuyasha only glanced at her giving her no response. 'Why is it taking so long to find this jewel shard. "Do you still sense the jewel" he asked her.

"Yes, it isn't in the village anymore it seems to have left. Which means we cant stop and rest." She looked back and Sango and Miroku and gave them a glare.

"Do you have a problem with me Kikyo, I will be more then willing to sort it out". Sango unsheathed her sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Sango do not waste your energy" Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes listen to the monk, it isn't like you have much energy left after all."

"That's enough Kikyo just leave them alone and keep walking, we will get supplies from the village and leave, we have no time to rest." Inuyasha stopped walking and faced them. "This isn't the time for this".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"What was that?! Miroku asked worriedly.

"It's the jewel shard it moved back to the village" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha.

"LOOK IT'S NARAKU" Sango pointed to the village and there crouching on a hut was Naraku.

"KUKUKUKUKUKU, I finally found you Inuyasha, oh and Kikyo what a surprise, now I can rid myself of you annoying insects all at the same time." Naraku jumped towards Inuyasha and the group and let out his tentacles.

Every member of the group found themselves unable to find time to catch their breath, two opponents took the place of the one they defeated right before. Sango and Miroku were soon caught up in an unending sea of tentacles, Kirara didn't have enough teeth to sink into the many demons surrounding her, Kikyo was quickly running out of arrows, and Inuyasha couldn't get within 5 feet of Naraku. Their patience was soon wearing thin.

"SANGO' Miroku cut a tentacle in half that was trying to capture Sango, but got caught himself. 'OH NO'.

"WE ARE OUT NUMBERED INUYASHA" Kikyo yelled at him.

"WINDSCAR". Inuyasha aimed his blade at Naraku but he dodged every time. 'Damn what do I do, think, if I face his back then maybe I can get a clear shot'. "SANGO MIROKU" 'oh no their caught'.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

"Uh" Sango landed on her back next to Miroku. "Thanks Inuyasha".

"Sango Kikyo I need to get to his back this is what I need you to do".

"NO TIME FOR CONVERSATION" Naraku again sent out more tentacles. Miroku blocked them with his staff and Sango with her Hirikotsu.

"KIKYO SANGO AIM FOR NARAKU" Miroku yelled.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM.."

"NOOOW KIKYO" Inuyasha yelled. 'Come on hit me'. Inuyasha aimed at one of the tentacles and like he thought Naraku hit him with another that sent him flying behind him. 'Come on guys go'.

"HIRIKOTSU" Sango aimed straight at his chest. Kikyo shot at the same place. They hit their target, now he was facing them and Inuyasha was facing his back.

"WINDSCAR" the blast hit at the same time Sango and Kikyo's weapons hit. Naraku disintegrated and the insects flew off. The demons that followed fled into the woods.

A small piece of wood feel and what looked like a hair was wrapped around it.

"It was a puppet" Miroku slammed his staff down on the ground. 'What is he trying to accomplish, he wouldn't send his puppet thinking it would actually defeat us would he, wouldn't he rather do that himself' Miroku kept his thoughts to himself.

"He's toying with us" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned and walked away. "We will rest in this village, or what's left of it."

**Back with Kagome**

'It's been 3 months, I miss my family, I miss my friends, but I miss Inuyasha the most'. Kagome sat up and looked at her new room, it had gold drapes on the window. The bed was king sized and the wall had green and white wallpaper. There was a mirror on one end and a door beside it that led to the bathroom. The carpet was green like the walls, the ceiling had clouds painted on it. It was a room fit for a royal.

Snoring came from beside her, her adopted son lay next to her, still refusing to sleep anywhere else. 'how much longer well we have to be here before it's time.'

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome landed on her back with Shippo on top of her. 'were are we?' She looked around and saw she was in a room filled with perfect people. Perfect as in they had no physical flaws. Their clothes seemed to dance on their bodies. All in all kagome felt like a piece of dirt.

"Who are you and were are we" she asked the one closest to her, who seemed to be analyzing her.

"Are you sure this is the one, she is'nt very strong i can tell," the man who was analyzing her said to another. "Yes i'm positive it's her, Kagome Higurashi, and it seems she brought someone with her".

The tall regal man came up to Kagome and held out his hand to help her up. Without thinking she rested her hand in his, she didnt know why, yet she felt she could trust him.

"FOX FIRE" Shippo wasnt as trusting though. "Dont touch Kagome you...demon" 'very nice looking demon' (not in a gay way).

"Dont worry fox I wish no harm on your mother" he replied not fazed by the attack.

Both Kagome and Shippo were a little surprised by the assumpition of Kagome being his mother, but neither corrected him.

Now on their feet he introduced himself. "My name is Rei, i am a guardian of the land you call the Feudal Era. And i am here to train you."

Kagome looked around confused "Tra..Train me, for what".

"For the fight agianst the Demon Lord Naraku of course", as if it was the most obvious thing.

"DEMON LORD" Shippo shouted.

"Shhhh Shippo, what do you mean, Naraku isn't a demon lord" she to was surprised.

"No he is THE Demon lord. He has been keeping it secret though, see he has lost alot of his strength form the punishment given to him by the gods.".

Kagome just looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"Maybe i should start from the beginning, lets sit down." he lead them to a table and they sat there, everyone's eyes still on Kagome.

"You see Lady Kagome one hundred years ago a demon named Naraku killed the Demon Lord, by doing so gained his title, lands and army. But Naraku didnt know the power of the gods and saw himself as superior to them, he let the power get to him and attacked the gods. He of course lost, and as a punishment they turned him into the mortal Onigumo. But that wasnt all, he lost the lives of many demons so as revenge demons attacked him and set him on fire in a small cottage he was hiding at. That is how he came to Kikyou, and the Shikon Jewel. Now he is gaining back his demon power because of the Jewel shards he holds. If allowed he will gain back more power then he originally had, therefore demons well come back and serve him, his army well become even larger then before. We can not let that happen. Only you can stop him, you are the same as Naraku Kagome, you are his total opposite. Therefore only your power can overpower his. do you understand?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo, trying to let the new knowledge sink in."But i have no power".

"Yes you do, but it's just being held back. That is why we brought you here, to train you Kagome. And your kit if you like."

"You mean you can make me stronger" no longer afraid Shippo jumped onto the table.

"Yes little one, but you must be dedicated."

"Oh I well, I'm gonna go tell Inuyasha I'm gonna become stronger then him right now...un how do I get back home" he looked around, they ball of light no longer there.

"You cant leave tell your done, the gateway wont open again, although we might be able to send you back. But not Kagome, it's not under our control. Only the gods choose when you go back."

"YOU MEAN I CANT GO BACK HOME". Kagome jumped from her seat, the chair flying behind her."You didnt even ask if i wanted to come here, you just assumed it would be ok."

"No you misunderstand, we didnt bring you here, the gods did. They just told us you would be coming and that they will decide when your training is complete. Naraku is growing to strong in power, we cant wait any longer. Please try to understand, i'm sorry my lady" he bowed his head at her.

"Why do you keep calling me my lady" she asked.

"Because My lady you are the high priestess, you are the strongest guardian of all," he stated a-matter-of-factly.

"I'M THE WHAT"?

Rei groaned 'this will be harder then expected.'

So from then on Kagome and Shippo trained hard, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Both became stronger, their bodies able to handle more then before. And Kagome realized she wasn't a normal human, part of her was human but yet at the same none of her was. She was the guardian of the world, not just the Feudal Era. Her time as a school girl was over, she was now a powerful priestess and she had a mission.

Shippo to changed, he didnt wine over little things, her grew up in mind and body. becoming more and more like a man, yet still cute and cuddly. He grew to like the attetion from all the girls, yet still missed his home.

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

'I guess I'll just have to wait. I'm stronger then ever, and faster then Kouga, I just cant wait to finish my training and show everyone I am not weak' she looked over at Shippo and smiled, she got up from her bed and got dressed in her training outfit, gathered her weapons and went to grab a bite to eat before the long hours of training began.

**BACK WITH INUYASHA:**

'Kagome where are you? Are you ok? Are you even alive? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? do you know how much I long to apoligize for all my cruel actions? please Kagome come back to me, come back home. Shippo your like my own pup, I miss having you around, please come back to us' With on last glance at the rising sun Inuyasha jumped from his perch and made his way to his companions.

'I have to get the jewel.'

* * *

So?


	3. Training

This one is a bit short but don't worry you still have another chapter to read

* * *

Ch. 3

"HAAA". A clang of metal was heard as two people raced around a room battling intensely. One holding their sword in front of them, pointing it toward their opponent, the other holding there's to their waist as if it was in an invisible sheath, eyeing the other. After the stare down a rush of wind blew past as a clang was heard once again, both people looking at their opponent in the eye struggling to hold their sword and push the other away. But one still not as strong fell to the ground.

A hand was offered to the one on the floor.

"You are getting much better Kagome-sama, I congratulate you on your progress and determination"

Kagome took the mans offer and was pulled to her feet, sweat rolling down her face.

"Thank you Gano-sempai and please just Kagome" Kagome bowed.

"Now go rest, in an hour meet me back in here and we will practice your hand to hand combat" with that the man bowed and left the room ignoring her request to drop the formalities. Even if she was his student she was the legendary miko whom everyone respected.

Kagome sighed and walked out the room going to watch how Shippo's training was going.

"FOXFI…" but Shippo was knocked to the ground unable to finish his attack.

"Master Shippo you must learn to attack without words, it gives away your position and takes to much time, it also tells your enemy what your next move is". A woman was sparing with Shippo and trying to teach him to attack without words, a skill not many demons are capable of.

"I'll try but please stop calling me master it's so…weird"

"I'm sorry Master Shippo but you are the son of Lady Kagome therefore must be respected as so. Now let's continue."

Shippo got up and continued his training. Kagome watched her pup as he moved quickly around his opponent, poised to attack but unable to without saying the words.

"Darn" ashamed Shippo stared at the ground.

"Master Shippo you moved very quickly I'm surprised. Now try concentrating on saying foxfire in your mind without saying it. Feel the words and imagine them in your hand"

"Ok" Shippo concentrated for about 2 min and was able to get a spark, but it soon died down.

"THERE YOU HAD IT, now concentrate again on that feeling you felt when it happened, and try to lengthen it this time."

They continued for about an hour more tell he was able to hold the flame for about 2 minutes.

"That's good master Shippo, but you still have to hold it and throw it, guiding it, you'll be moving and it will be a lot harder. But it will soon become as easy as breathing; you won't even have to think about it. Practice and you'll get it. Now our times up, we will practice in an hour with weapons and hand to hand combat." With that note she bowed and left.

"Shippo you did a great job I'm proud of you" Kagome picked him up and held him to her chest.

He just snuggled into his momma and fell asleep, he was beat. Kagome giggled and took him to their room laying him on the bed, while she went to grab something to eat.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha sat in tree thinking about Naraku. But his thoughts soon drifted to Kagome. 'please Kagome be ok, I cant stand not knowing were you and Shippo are, I'll kill whoever took my….my…my family, why did they take them away from me. What if their… no I know their alive, I can feel it in my bones, I know their out there somewhere, and I will see them again. I know it, I have to'.

Kikyo spotted Inuyasha in a tree and saw the look on his face, he always has this hard emotionless mask on, except sometimes when he thinks no one is looking it's replaced with a look, of pain, and confusion…and love. He was thinking of her, that wretched Kagome. It sent waves of furry through her clay body, knowing she no longer held his heart in her cold hands, no she did, that Kagome girl. But she was gone now, and Inuyasha would be hers soon enough.

"Miroku I'm worried for Kagome and Shippo, they've been gone for 5 months now, what if….what if their…their…" but she could not bring herself to finish her sentence.

"I'm sure wherever they are their fine and just waiting to get back home to us, don't worry", but he knew what she was going to say, and hated to say it but he felt the same, afraid he lost he's friends forever.

Inuyasha jumped from his perch "come on we have to keep moving" he said in an emotionless voice, a mask of stone that his brother couldn't even match now back on his face.

So with that they set off, in search of some clue that would link them to Naraku.

WITH KAGOME:

"Ok now it's time for hand to hand combat" Gano handed her some gloves. "Here," he handed her a pair of gloves, when he first gave them to her he told her they were to be used until her hands had grown strength. With the way they fight, her hands would have been broken months ago. "When your hands are tough enough to hit objects bare, we will remove them." "Thank you Gano-sempai," she put them on and got in her fighting stance, and they were off.

SHIPPO:

"Ok Master Shippo here are you weapons." She handed him his sword and blade that looked like a butterfly, it was like two long blade were curved and put together facing opposite directions, this was his favorite.

"Are you ready to start"?

He just looked up and smirked. And they to were off.

* * *

You know the drill

V click that button


	4. Near Death

Hope people are reviewing, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you appreciate it 

Ch.4

Kagome sat on the floor, her short breaths coming in pants. She had a towel in one hand, wiping the sweat from her body. Her other hand lay forgotten on the cold ground next to her, a beaten up sword resting on her fingers.

"Chhhh… I have blisters on my blisters," her brows were scrunched together as a look of pain, discomfort, and a twinge of satisfaction marred her once pale face. She hoisted herself up with her good hand, the sound of the sword being dragged over the floor echoed through the room. She stood slightly hunched, hair damp and sticking to her skin, sweat rolled off her nose landing with a splat on the ground.

"Stand tall Kagome-sama; be proud of your accomplishment. Those blisters pay tribute to your hard work, and your victory." Gano offered her his hand, as he has many times before.

"If it was a victory….," she grabbed his hand shaking in once as is custom after a spar "why am I the one out of breath." Kagome took another deep breath, using the relaxing techniques taught to her by one of her many trainers.

"You were able to put me on the defensive, something you had of yet, failed to accomplish. That to me my lady, is a victory." He bowed low, a gentle smile gracing his face.

Kagome watched as he left the room, "IT'S KAGOME NOT…. Ugh what's the point." She let out a soft chuckle and went to where she knew Shippo was also training. She walked down the path she took daily, not phased anymore by the cascading water falls or the exotic birds. Nor the golden pathways or the many bowing workers, she never liked the word servants. Not even the many MANY good looking men who gazed at her with adoration, she knew she shaped up well with all her training. Without warning an image of Inuyasha came to her mind, she shut her eyes tight, willing it away. 'No, not now, now is not the time to think of him,' she opened her eyes staring at the ground as she walked. She knew it was pointless, once he found his way into her head there was no getting him out, so she let her thoughts wonder. She pictured him sitting on one of the many branches of the God Tree, imagined him smiling, happy, content, everything she knew he wasn't. 'He's mad, because without me he cannot find the shards as easily, he might even miss me, slightly. No I know he does, maybe not as a lover but as a friend, I know he misses me. Which is why I must push forward, I have to get stronger.' Her thoughts were cut short when she reached the door of another sparring room, she could hear shippo's battle cries as he attacked his opponent. Sliding in the room she remembered to stay out of sight, now wanting to break his concentration.

He had grown in the 5 months they had been gone. Shippo reached just below her breasts, well built for his age and hair down to just below his shoulder blades. He was very attractive and knew it. Kagome giggled softly as a memory came to mind.

FLASHBACK:

"Shippo!! Over here," a petite girl hopped up to her tip toes, waving her hand in the air, trying desperately to grab the attention of her secret crush.

"Hm?" Shippo looked over to his right, spotting the girl he grinned confidently, his sharp eyes giving her a wink. He laughed as she turned pink, giggling and yelling a good luck in his direction. He nodded and disappeared into the training room.

Kagome stood on the second floor balcony looking over the scene; she couldn't help but laugh as the girl ran off to tell her friends what happened. Shippo's confidence had really grown, as well as his understanding of their situation. He knew he could not get close to any of the girls, they would be leaving eventually and it wouldn't work out.

END FLASHBACK:

"HHHAAA…" Shippo jumped in the air, his arm straight in front of him, hand open wide, palm facing his opponent. The other hand held the wrist of his extended arm. "TAKE THIIIS!" A ball of fire shot from his hand, speeding toward the enemy. It hit the floor half a foot from her blowing her back onto her back.

'Darn, my aim is completely off.' His face was constricted, anger at himself was evident. He did not let it faze his concentration, as soon as he saw an opening he took it. Whipping out his butterfly blade he pushed himself from the ceiling and straight at the target. He pushed the blade towards her neck, knowing it could very well behead her. He held it an inch from her neck. He breathed heavy, smirking knowingly.

"I win Datasha-sensei." He said arrogantly.

"You do?" Kagome yelled from her seat.

"Huh? Okasan? Uh.." Shippo felt a sharp pressure against his stomach. Looking down he saw he had not won. Datasha had a blade pointed at his stomach the whole time. "Darn, I thought I had finally had you." He stood from his position, satisfied he made her blush enough. "It was a good fight though," he extended his hand to her, helping her up. At the last second he tugged a little harder, forcing her against his chest grinning.

"Master Shippo!" she replied scowling, "that was inappropriate." There was a soft hew of pink to her usually pale cheeks.

"Don't know what you mean Datasha-sensei." He coughed and took a step back, a cocky twinkle in his eye. "So how did you like it?"

"Wha..what?" her eyes grew big, "I uh, like I said felt it inappropriate and um…well it was not….it didn't…ugh it didn't faze me one bit Master Shippo." She stuck her nose in the air with a humph.

He smiled and walked up to her, leaning in towards her ear, "Sensei, I meant the fireball I throw at you, the one I didn't have to say foxfire for." He leaned back standing straight up laughing.

"OHHHH YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE." She stalked off slamming the door behind her. She was of course his age, having lived there all her life she was the perfect teacher for hand to hand combat.

Kagome walked over to him, pinching his cheek. "Shippo that was rude and arrogant, you owe that poor girl an apology," she said sternly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OKAASAN THAT HURTSSS," he leaned into her hand trying to ease the tension.

"Good" was all she said as she pulled him out the room.

WITH INYUASHA:

Inuyasha sat perched on a tree branch, mind swimming with different scenarios they could use. They had finally found a good lead and knew where a shard was. Only this time it wasn't going to be so easy to get.

"Inuyasha what if I swoon the lady of the house and convince her to GIVE me the shard?!" that thought was quickly forgotten.

"We'll just have to demand it from them," Sango said, anger laced in her voice. One foot was on the ground, the other on the head of a knocked out monk.

"Ugggh, we can't, if we do that then she'll give it to that bird demon and it'll just fly off with it. I can't chase that thing, did you see how fast it was?! Or was I the only paying attention?" As of lately his mood has gone further and further south. Constantly irritable and moody, no one could get a decent response from him.

"Of course I saw, I chased it to remember." She took a deep breath and sat on Miroku's back. "I'm all out of ideas then."

They sat for another ten minutes contemplating how they were going to get inside. Inuyasha was actually relieved they were having a challenge with this, it took his mind away from…her.

"I KNOW!" He hopped down from the tree. "We all attack the village at once, from different sides, while they are trying to deal with the destruction and chaos, you Sango go in and distract the bird with one of our shards, saying you got it from that lady. It will try and chase you to get it. If you lead him down that huge crack in the ground his speed isn't going to matter, he'll have to climb down. Meanwhile, Miroku takes care of the guards, and I get the shard." He slammed his fist into his hand.

They both starred at him, surprised he actually came up with something plausible. "Wait, what about the villagers, they'll be hurt." Sango leaned back, showing her lake of support.

"Well what if we start a small fire in the north side of the field, most of the men will be there tending to it, and the woman in children will try and get as far away as possible. That leaves the whole village empty." Miroku put his two cents in.

"Sounds like a plan, are you in Sango?" Each of them looked over at her, waiting for her response.

She took a deep breath, "yea I guess I'm ok with that."

Miroku hugged her to his chest "oh my dear Sango, I knew you wouldn't let me dow..OWWW" he grabbed his now bruised head.

"Men"

"Um and what shall I do?" A forgotten Kikyo stood dejected a few feet away from them.

"You can watch," was all Inuyasha said before he jumped back to his previous position.

'We're getting closer Kagome, just wait a little longer.' A smirk lay comfortable on the dog demons face.

WITH KAGOME:

"Lord Rei, you really mean it, you are granting me a chance to see Inuyasha?" Kagome starred in disbelief at the man, no, god.

"You have shown great determination and dedication, you have successfully reached each goal you have set so far. You do need more training, and will not be staying permanently, truthfully you will only have about 5 minutes, anymore and you could lose your chance at coming back. We will have to bring you back." He stood in front of them; his gown blowing at his feet, yet no wind was felt.

"Oh, I see." She looked over at her son, seeing the sadness in his eyes. She was hoping for more time.

"It's ok, that's all we need Okaa-san, just so they know we're ok."

She shook her head yes and turned her attention yet again to the man before her. "Are you ready Lady Kagome?" Lord Rei held out his hands to her and Shippo.

"Yes," she grabbed it without hesitation, and her head flew back as a light engulfed her.

WITH INUYASHA:

Everyone had done their part so far, the village was in an uproar and sango successfully trapped the bird in a cave in the cliff side. Miroku stood in the middle of knocked out soldiers, and Inuyasha stood facing a woman. She had long dark hair, and a dark blue kimono, in one had she held a staff and the other a shard.

"Give it here witch, or I'll take it," Inuyasha had his sword pointing toward the sorceress. Her lips were curled in disgust and anger.

"You, a half-breed, pose no threat to MEEE!!" She swung her sword in their direction, a gust of wind and earth knocked each member back and to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up from his position and swung his sword.

"WINDSCAR!!" He bellowed out his command, but it fell on deaf ears as the sorceress successfully dodged another attack. He stood hunched over. 'Why is this so hard…I…should have beaten her by…now,' he took deep breaths, trying to determine a way to gain the upper hand.

"And now half-breed...you die." She slammed her staff into the ground, bolts of lighting shot from the top and flew in waves toward the group of warriors. Each stood to defend themselves but saw no way out.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha closed his eyes with his last thought, to tired to defend himself.

'GET UP INUYASHA!!' His eyes shot open 'KAGOME?!,' it was as if she screamed into his head. He quickly launched himself into the air, avoiding the attack by a few inches.

Sango stood in front of Miroku and blocked the attack with her Hirikotsu. It knocked them back hard, but they were not fatally wounded.

The sorceress growled out her anger, 'damn it, why won't they just die, I'm being too kind.' She aimed at the three, Inuyasha having landed safely in front of his companions. The staff began to glow.

"You will not dodge this attack." A massive ball of energy grew in front of her staff, growing in size every second till it blocked the view of the witch herself. Thinking it could not get any worse; Sango 

suddenly heard a familiar cry. The bird demon managed to escape and was blocking their only means of escape.

Alright everyone, the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! I was thinking about not adding it till I saw what kind of response I got to the story, but decided I couldn't wait and was really excited about the next chapter 

REVIEW FOR ME!!


	5. Dont Leave Me

Ok this one is really short because at first it was part of chapter 4, but then I decided I wanted this scene to be separate from any others sense its so significant. Hope you enjoy it.

Ch. 5

"Guys, I don't…have a plan for this one." Inuyasha growled in defeat, he could not fend off this attack, and could not muster another wind scar.

"DIE YOU VERMON!" The blast shot toward them, bird ready to launch a lightening attack if they decided to try and run away.

No one took there eyes off the attack, not willing to sink so low as to feel fear. As they each whispered their goodbyes to the wind a figure (of course guys) in black appeared in its path.

"Not today," it said calmly. She raised her hand, the blast stopping against her palm; she took a few steps back but held her position.

"AGHHHH!!" She raised it high above her head. "NOT…TODAY!!" launching it back down the path it came from.

A loud scream was heard as the sorceress disintegrated. Another battle cry was heard, this one belonging to the bird demon as it launched its attack, everyone turned quickly ready to defend.

The bird was knocked to the side as a powerful blast hit it from each side, his head roaring up as it took the whole blunt of the flames, its attack unable to fully launch. It fell to the ground heaving. That was when another form appeared, making it's way out of the tree line. Cascading orange hair, smoking palms, green eyes, and a smirk, "eat my smoke birdie." The bird demon had no time to attack as the unknown hero pulled out a strange weapon and launched into the air, falling back down at an amazing speed, rendering the bird helpless and headless.

Everyone stood in shock for what seemed like forever. Different questions in everyone's mind. Who? What? When? Where? Why?

Inuyasha's eyes grew slowly "...Shippo?"

Realization soon hit Sango and Miroku, "It can't be…oh my god SHIPPO!" Sango launched herself, uncharacteristically, and clang to his form.

Shippo laughed patting her on the back "Hello Sango, long time no see."

"Wait then where's…" Miroku turned around, quickly, gazing at the other person. Inuyasha was already facing her, each of them staring at each other with disbelief.

Kagome was the first to react, running with new speed, she threw herself onto his chest "Inuyasha!!" she cried on his shoulder as he slowly wrapped his arms around her form.

"K…Kagome…" he stood there for a while, staring straight ahead, still in disblief. His whole body was numb, he couldnt find the strength to allow himself to believe she was truly there. Moving his arms from her head he grabbed her face in his hands, his eyes boring into hers. She gasped as she saw 

streaks of tears sliding down his cheeks, Inuyasha…was crying. "It's really you? I finally found you…" he fell to his knees, burying his face into her stomach, breathing in the scent he missed so much.

Kagome was taken back, she had not expected this from her hanyou, but welcomed it all the same. She slowly dropped down to his level, pulling his face up to look at hers. "Oh how I have missed you Inuyasha," she smiled and brought him into a hug once again, pulling him as closely as she could. "Tell me you've missed me to; tell me you missed me Inuyasha." She began to cry all over again.

Everything had finally registered in his head, he had Kagome and Shippo back, they were back with him again. He finally took a breath and crushed her to his body. "The gods can feel how much I've missed you Kagome."

Then he did something no one expected, especially not Kagome. He began kissing her entire face, nose, eyes, cheeks, forehead, and everything in between. He pulled back, laughing softly as she blushed.

"Inuyasha?" was all she could muster up.

"I don't care; I have to tell you, I've kept it inside and feel like an idiot for doing so." He took another deep breath. "I…I…" and another, "You see…Gods Kagome I love you, I do...I love you I love you I love you. And I'll say it however many times you want just please don't leave me again." Before she could respond he crashed his lips into hers, pouring every emotion he could muster into it, begging her to understand that what he said was true. It took a few seconds but she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and not letting go. It was a long kiss for everyone else but to them it didn't last nearly as long enough. They each pulled back, needing to confirm they weren't imaging it.

Kagome rested her forehead against his, knowing time was running out she finally gave her reply.

"Inuyasha, I have and always will love you." Her heart was pounding in her chest, this was more then she ever dreamed.

Inuyasha couldn't even begin to explain the happiness he felt, he had finally understood what emotion he felt for this onna, and she felt it as well. He couldn't imagine any life without her. He was about to respond again with words of endearment but she caressed his cheek and pulled away from him, he whimpered unhappy with her action.

"Kagome don't pull…" she silenced him with a finger to his mouth.

"I don't have time to fully explain to you all but me and Shippo, we only have a few minutes left. We were taken away by the gods to train, Naraku isn't what you think. You can not beat him Inuyasha; no matter how strong you become, he is the Demon Lord. I know it doesn't make sense, and I wish I could explain better." Inuyasha to a step towards her, she rested her hand on his chest. "Inuyasha I am not merely human, I am a… well a guardian of sorts. That's not important, what is important is you need to know the gods took me that day 5 months ago. I can not stay here until they feel I have reached my full potential. And that…could be a very long time." She looked down when she said this, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes.

"NO, THEY ARE NOT GETTING YOU." Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders slamming her to his chest. "No Kagome, please, say no."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't; I have no control over it."

"Okaa-san, we only have a few seconds left." Everyone was taken back by Shippo's slightly deeper voice; five months really changed each of them.

"I know Shippo." She pulled back slightly, a small giggle left her mouth as she heard Inuyasha growl, clearly disapproving of her movements.

"Say it one more time."

He looked down at her knowingly. "I love you Kagome."

She smiled, "and I you Inuyasha."

She took a step back, smiling over at Miroku and Sango; they understood what she wanted to say.

Shippo took his spot beside her and nodded towards Inuyasha. At that moment Kikyo stepped out of the brush, smirking over toward Kagome who looked at her strangely.

Inuyasha nervously looked over at the disappearing forms, sighing when he saw his miko still smiling at him.

"Smart move my hanyou." Kagome whispered to him, growing in wisdom she fully understood the measurements he had to go to in order to continue the search. Including having Kikyo take the place as the temporary shard detector.

'She understands, good girl,' Inuyasha reached out, grasping her fading hand. "Remember what I said, and hurry back to us…to me…AND BE SAFE WOMAN!!" he yelled the last part as she disappeared. 'Be safe.'

Well that's it so far, now I want to really see what everyone thinks. Don't hesitate to tell me what you hope to see or what you didn't like. Your reviews determine how fast I update and how long the next chapter will be so review! Each one counts!!


	6. Reviews

Well I've had over 100 hits on this story yet only 1 review

Well I've had over 100 hits on this story yet only 1 review. So I've stopped writing chapters sense people don't seem to like it enough to review. If I'm wrong please review and I'll continue. Otherwise I wont bother.

And to the one reviewer, thank you very much. Maybe I'll just send the chaps to you 

Sakura


End file.
